Nightmares
by Inkcrafter
Summary: A big rainstorm hits Jasper, so now everyone is stuck in base. Jack is, for some reason, scared to fall asleep, even though he's exhausted. Soon, the 'bots, Miko and Raf find out why. They knew Jack and June never talked about Jack's dad...now the know why. Suggestions of abuse, lots of angst, and NO, I don't like torturing Jack, just had to use the idea.


**So this happens after season 2 ends. I'm not sure what happens, but I'm assuming no one revives Cybertron. But we ALL know that the humans live, so now this is something I just did for the heck of it, something after season 2. Enjoy!**

**Warning! Lots of angst, and suggestions of abuse! And no, I don't like hurting Jack! I just had to write this idea!**

* * *

Autobot base was quiet for once, silent as everyone listened to the sound of one of the rare rain storms as it pounded at the rock in which base resided.

June watched her son closely as Jack continued to repeat the pattern of nodding off, only to force himself awake.

He was still scared of the nightmares.

Jack, feeling the lingering gaze, looked up. Meeting his mother's eyes, he offered a weak and obviously fake smile, which June forcefully returned.

"Jack, maybe you should head home, you look exhausted." June supplied. Jack's eyes lit up, thankful for the excuse, but Arcee spoke up.

"We can't. All the roads are flooded and the lightning is messing with the groundbridge. We're all stuck here until the storm passes."

The femme crossed her arms, turning her gaze to her partner.

"If you want, go ahead and sleep on the couch for now."

Jack shook his head, though only partly to answer Arcee, it was more so to try and keep himself awake.

"Mmh...No...No I'm fine..."

Ratchet, Optimus and Arcee noticed the fatigued edge in his voice and the vain attempt to keep himself awake. They shared a worried look, but stayed silent.

Soon, Jack fianlly nodded off, not able to awake himself again. June swallowed, knowing soon that chaos would consume Jack and keep his mind far from the realms of sleep for the rest of the night.

She moved forward, gently laying Jack on his side and pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, laying it over the raven teen.

Jack mumbled something incoherent, then was silent.

No one in base failed to notice the look of sadness and apprihention on the woman's face as she went to sit in one of the chairs. She shut her eyes, leaning her elbows on her knees, and folding her hands together as she pressed them to her forehead.

She was waiting, the others realized.

But for what?

"Miss Darby, you seem concerned, may I ask why?" Optimus finally asked, making sure his voice was quiet as to not wake the sleeping, ebony haired teen.

June's eyes opened, and she turned her gaze to the Prime, then to her son.

"You'll see. Sleep doesn't stay with Jack easily...Just wait." Was all she said before shutting her eyes again.

The only sound was the pounding rain and rumbling thunder.

The stillness in the air was only split when Jack suddenly twitched before rolling over onto his back.

"N-no...please...!"

The 'bots and humans (June excluded) looked at Jack in shock as the teen suddenly gripped the edge of the couch with one hand, his other arm slinging over his eyes as though to shield them.

"No...I-I'm s-s-sorry...! Pl-please...st-stop!"

Jack was still asleep, but his voice was steadily growing from a murmur to a yell, tears seeping out from his eyes.

"N-N-NO! PL-PLEASE! D-D-DAD ST-STOP! _**AAGGHHH**_!"

His scream made everyone jump. It was filled with agony and fear, and made everyone's heart (or spark) break.

"NO! NO! _**STOP**_!"

June swallowed, forcing herself to remain seated. When Jack was like this, it wasn't a good idea to wake him up.

"N-no...! I-I'll be g-g-good...NO! I-I'M SORRY!"

Another ear piercing scream ripped from the ebony youth's throat.

It was heart-wrenching to see tears leak from beneath the arm that sheilded his eyes.

Jack's back arched as another scream ripped from his throat.

"No...! Get away...Get away! _**GET AWAY! AAAAAGGGGHHH!**_"

Miko finally had enough, the terrible sounds were too much. She moved over to Jack and shook him.

"No! Miko! NO!"

June's warning was too late.

Miko screeched when a hand came up, nails raking across her cheek and sending her back. She landed on her back, but before she could stand, something heavy was ontop of her.

Jack's eyes were barely open and tears poured down his face, plastering some of his hair to his cheeks. He began to try and punch her, unaware of who it was and where they were.

The 'bots wanted to do something, _anything_, but they could hurt the two if they weren't careful.

Miko, thankfully was able to protect herself from the messy attacks, though gained many scratches on her arms from the older teens nails. Jack was screaming the same thing over and over again.

"_**LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_"

Then he fully awoke. He stopped, hand poised to strike again. His eyes, now wide and awake, were filled with shock and horror. He then looked up, head turning desperately as he searched for someone.

When Jack's eyes fell on June, he lurched upwards and outwards, curling into his mother's side. The woman embraced the teen, rubbing a hand comfortingly up and down Jack's back as the raven teen sobbed.

"Shhh, you're safe, it was only a nightmare, hush..." June murmured while Jack continued to sob.

"M-m-mom...!" He wailed, clutching June's shirt tightly in panic.

Never before had the 'Bots, Miko or Raf seen Jack in such a state. He had always been calm and composed. He'd never shown any signs of previous torture placed upon him, never moved away from a persons touch.

But now everyone understood. Understood why Jack and June never spoke of his father and why Jack never fell asleep at base, where they could easily see his violent reaction to his nightmares.

"Shh, he's not here, he can't hurt you...shh." June continued to comfort, letting the raven teen continue to sob while leaning over the chair and the woman's knee's to burry his face in her side.

After a few minutes, Jack finally calmed down, pulling away from his mother and moving slowly to sit back down on the couch. His hands still trembled terribly as he forced himself to breathe deeply. The only sound for a few minutes was the pounding rain, roars of thunder and Jack's breaths, each labored and wavering as he attempted to keep himself from crying once again. His face was stained and eyes glazed with tears.

No one had ever seen the teen look so lost, never so...scared.

Raf and Miko both slowly moved over to sit on either side of their friend, allowing him to bask in the warmth that rolled from their skin.

Finally, Jack spoke.

"I...I'm sorry...if I scared you guys..." He murmured to everyone in the room, hands clentching into fists as he tried to force his hands to cease trembling.

"Dummy, there's no need to say sorry." Miko gently chidded, lightly punching him in the arm.

Jack gave her a shakey smile as Raf nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Everyone has nightmares."

Jack laughed, though the sound wavered, dying quickly in the echo of the pounding rain and trembling thunder.

"Jack."

The teen looked up at Optimus.

"If you truely wish to go home, I am sure we can find a way."

Jack offered a slight smile.

"N...No, that's alright Optimus. I-I'm used to this...I just need some time."

The Prime nodded gravely while the 'bots all exchanged looks.

Jack was used to this. Those words stung like a blade. No one, Jack especially, deserved to be plagued by such nightmares and such a painful past. He'd never said anything, he'd never shown any weakness.

June stood, moving over to the couch and kneeling in front of her son, pulling him forward into a hug. She gently pet his hair, murmuring comforting words to him as the raven male welcomed the hug enthusiasticly.

"Jack?"

The teen shifted slightly, peering up at Arcee and giving a small sound.

"...I...We won't let anything like that happen to you, never again. I promise...No one's ever going to hurt you like that again."

Jack smiled slightly.

He already knew that his partner wouldn't let him down. But hearing it from her was comforting all the same.


End file.
